disney_mrd_23fandomcom-20200214-history
Stick to the Status Quo
'Stick to the Status Quo '''is a song from High School Musical. This song is sung in the cafeteria when the news comes out of Troy and Gabriella's audition for the school musical. The different social groups begin to try and communicate with each other, much to the anoyance of Sharpay. Lyrics Zeke: ''You can bet. There's nothin' but net, when I am in a zone and on a roll. But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession, and it's making me lost control. Jocks: Everybody gather 'round. Zeke (SPOKEN): Well if Troy can tell his secret then I can tell mine... I bake. Chad (SPOKEN): What? Zeke (SPOKEN): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy. Jocks: Not another sound. Zeke (SPOKEN): Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee. Jocks: No, no, no, noooooo. Stick to the stuff you now. If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo. Martha: Look at me, and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare. But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. It's a secret I need to share. Braniacs: Open up, dig way down deep. Martha (SPOKEN): Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Braniacs (SPOKEN): Is that even legal? Braniacs: Not another peep. Martha (SPOKEN): It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. Braniacs: No, no, no, noooooo. Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far, to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo. Skaterdude: Listen well. I'm ready to tell. About a need that I cannot deny. Dude, there's no explanation, for this awesome sensation. But I'm ready to let it fly. Dudes and Dudettes: Speak your mind and you'll be heard. Skaterdude (SPOKEN): Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer then I'm coming clean! I play the cello! Dude 1 (SPOKEN): Awesome! What is it? A saw! Skaterdude (SPOKEN): No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Dudes and Dudettes: Not another word. Dude 1 (SPOKEN): Do you have to wear a costume? Skaterdude (SPOKEN): Coat and tie. Dudes and Dudettes: No, no, no, noooooo. Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quooooooo. Jocks, Braniacs and Dudes: No, no, no. Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far, to keep things as they are. Don't mess with flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo. Sharpay: This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand. Something is really... Ryan: Something's not right. Sharpay: Really wrong. Sharpay and Ryan: And we gotta get things, back where they belong. We can do it. Skaterdude: Gotta play. Dudes and Dudettes: Stick with what you know. Sharpay and Ryan: We can do it. Martha: Hip hop hooray. Brainiacs: She has got to go. Sharpay and Ryan: We can do it. Zeke: Creme brulee. Jocks: Keep your voice down low. Jocks, Brainiacs and Dudes: Not another peep. No, not another word. No, not another sound. No. Sharpay: Everybody Quiet! Gabriella (SPOKEN): Why is everybody staring at you? Taylor (SPOKEN): Not me, you! Gabriella (SPOKEN): Because of the call-backs? I can't have people staring at me. I really can't. Jocks, Braniacs and Dudes: Noooooooo, no, no, no. Stick to the stuff you know. If you want to be cool. Follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow, oh no. Stick to the status quooooooo. No, no, no. Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far, to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no. Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo. Category:High School Musical Category:Songs